Till the End
by darklight182
Summary: Everyone will die. It's all just a question of time before one finally has to succumb to it regardless of reason, especially in this world inhabited by the dead. All she wanted to do was to hold out for as long as she possibly could.


Summary: Everyone will die. It's all just a question of time before one finally has to succumb to death regardless of reason, especially in this world inhabited by the dead. All she wanted to do was to hold out for as long as she possibly could.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead in any form or shape.**

* * *

She should have been expecting something like this really. Having her stand here close to the spot of where the events had played out during that night nearly had her blood boil with anger as she gazed over the area. If she hadn't know any better she might have almost believed that some kind of deity was trying to mock her by having her returns to this godforsaken place be as dreadful as possible could be.

She did not want to come here.

But it was for his sake she always did come back here. If there had been any reason other than him she would have likely never even considered the possibility of ever returning here. Not with how things had turned out to become between them. The very fact that she actually was there to begin with was a notion that clearly showed that she was either incredibly stupid or that she was actually beginning to lose whatever sanity she could still claim to possess, by risking her neck out here. And by this point she wasn't exactly sure which one out of these two that were the true culprit. For all she knew it might have been an combination out of the two.

This was insane. She should be going back and never even think of ever threading over these grounds again as long as they had their camp there. There were no way she could even possibly even hope to be able to take them on as long as they had the upper hand, out of their sheer numbers over her. All that she had going for her was that they believed that she was dead. If she was lucky she might manage to take them by surprise.

She still had her gun with her. It was one out of the few things they had forgotten to check if she still carried with her when they had turned on her. Those fools must have thought that she had left it back at the camp when they had asked her to come with them.

His face flashed before her mind as she found herself beginning to shake somewhat, but not due to the cold night air. Her hold of the gun in her hand tightened almost to the point where it was becoming uncomfortable for her. A part of her welcomed the sensation as it helped to distract her from the unwanted thoughts that were currently racing through her mind. But yet it didn't fully succeed with subduing them unfortunately.

She was actually planning to kill people - in cold blood no less - and felt nothing special about it. No regret, no remorse or fear of what she had in store for them. There was just a sense of emptiness that lingered with her as she watched them as they prepared for the night. One of the men stayed awake to keep watch over the camp while the other's returned to their designed tents.

Oh, she wanted nothing more than to sneak up on him and wring his filthy little neck.

_"Dear god, I'm sounding like a complete psychopath."_

She sighed as she returned her attention to the gun in her hand. She did not have that much ammo left. Maybe a box left from what she had been able to smuggle out in the inside pocket of her jacket. The view of the gun managed to send shivers down her back albeit not for the reasons she had been expecting.

This was fucked up.

Just how far had her morality been twisted that she could bring herself to imagine doing such deeds with such indifference? Just a few weeks ago she had refused to even consider the option of killing unless she really had to. Like in self-defense and such. And here she was contemplating on how she would bring their lives to an end without so much as an doubt.

She could not let them get away. No. She would not allow it. There was no way she could possibly take all of them on, on the same time, but she sure was going to make them all pay for what they had done to him even if she were going to have to try to pick them down one by one. In one way or another they were all going to suffer.

Preferably horribly.

This was not the right moment though.

_"I'm doing the right thing here, right Jake? I can't let them live. Not with after what they did to you."_

She was doing the right thing. Clinging onto this belief, she tried to ignore the nagging feeling of doubt as she tried to stay within the shadows as she heard how a few voices echoed through the confined place. A small frown tugged at her lip as she managed to confirm their positions and felt how a surge of hate entered her as she stayed where she was.

_"They will all die."_

It was all just a question of time.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is fairly short, but I intend to write longer chapters from now on. If you see something that I can improve upon please do say so. I would really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
